ISS Enterprise (NX-01)
The ISS Enterprise (NX-01) was an NX-class Imperial Starfleet starship for the Terran Empire. Enterprise is imfamous for its role in the discovery of the in the Vintaak system. History Early Career The ISS Enterprise was constructed prior to the year 2155. It was assigned to the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest, despite Commander Jonathan Archer being in line for the role, a fact Archer long resented. Upon its launch, Enterprise was placed under the jurisdiction of Admiral Black who had personally "recommended" several officers, including Chief Engineer Tucker, who replaced Forrest's own man. Even though Commander Archer did not receive command of Enterprise, Captain Forrest brought him on as his first officer, assuming that Archer had no ambitions of his own. Communications officer Hoshi Sato left her relationship with Archer, and became Captain Forrest's consort when the latter had reached a position of higher power. Through unknown means, Enterprise acquired a Suliban cloaking device, which was stored in cargo bay two for later use. In addition, prior to January 13, 2155, Major Reed and Doctor Phlox began work on the prototype of the agony booth. The device was later presented to Captain Forrest and Commander Archer, using the Tellarite Terev as the test subject. Enterprise also visited, and departed, Gorlan Station prior to January 13, 2155. After this visit, it set course to rendezvous with the assault fleet under command of Admiral Black. Mutinies and Counter-Mutinies In the beginning of 2155, Commander Archer took command of Enterprise by starting a mutiny against Captain Forrest, after discovering that a Terran ship was being held by the Tholians. Enterprise was set on course for the Vintaak system, where the ship was being held. In an attempt to sneak into Tholian space, Archer ordered Tucker to install the Suliban cloaking device which they had in storage aboard the ship. An EPS line was sabotaged and a number of systems went offline when the device was activated, including internal sensors. This allowed a second mutiny, led by T'Pol and two other Vulcan crewmembers, who released Forrest from the brig and restored him to command. Despite all attempts, T'Pol could not take Enterprise off auto-pilot to the Tholian system; Archer had set a random encryption code that even he couldn't decrypt. Archer was put in Malcolm Reed's agony booth for ten hours as punishment for his actions. However, Fleet Admiral Gardner ordered Forrest to continue Archer's mission and allowed him to explain what the mission was. In a staff briefing, Archer explained that the Tholians had detonated a tri-cobalt warhead which created an interphasic rift through which a future Starfleet ship, the USS Defiant, traveled and was captured. Under new orders from Starfleet Command, the mission continued and Forrest used the cloaking device Tucker had installed. ''Defiant'' and Loss Upon arrival in the Vintaak system, they found a drydock built into an asteroid-moon in orbit around a gas giant with the Defiant inside. A boarding team from the Enterprise, composed of a large number of senior staff, transported to the Defiant to investigate. While this was occurring, the confined Tholian on board Enterprise sent a message, received by many other Tholians in the system. Tholian ships converged in a strategic pattern around the cloaked Enterprise and deployed a web. Forrest's attempt to break through the barrier revealed Enterprise's location, which allowed the Tholians to begin their attack. Enterprise was experiencing heavy damage when Forrest ordered everyone to evacuate the ship. Most of the escape pods were able to get free from the web, but Enterprise was destroyed. The escape pods were later rescued by the Defiant. ( ) Command Crew *'Commanding officer:' **Captain Maximilian Forrest (2151-2155) **Captain Jonathan Archer (2155) *'First Officer:' **Commander Jonathan Archer (2151-2155) **Lieutenant commander T'Pol (2155) *'Science Officer:' **Lieutenant commander T'Pol (2151-2155) *'Chief engineering officer:' **Commander Charles Tucker III (2151-2155) *'MACO Detachment Leader/Armory Officer/Security Chief:' **Major Malcolm Reed (2151-2155) *'Communications Officer:' **Lieutenant Hoshi Sato (2151-2155) *'MACO Officer/Archer's Personal Guard:' **Sergeant Travis Mayweather (2155) *'Chief Medical Officer:' **Doctor Phlox (2151-2155) See also *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] de:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) en:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) fr:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (NX-01), USS